narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Choryuu
After the war things seemed to quiet down around the regions and large crime was stopped almost completely. However human experimentation was still far from over as the king of it was now back in the world of the living. He created a new base in Otogakure and began working once again. One day he raided a village near his lab and took everyone there: mothers, fathers, and children. One of those children was Choryuu. He was kept in a cage with other children that slowly awaited their testing. Choryuu was around the age of 7 at this time and did not yet understand concepts of morality. All he understood was his desire for food and with the little food given to them by Orochimaru being devoured by the others; Choryuu decided to eat them himself. Upon finishing off the rest of the test subjects to be Orochimaru found pleasure in the brutality of the situation, opting to inject Choryuu with a special strand of DNA. This strand was taken directly from Obito while Kabuto was working with him but he never got the chance to use it. Orochimaru had obtained it later and decided to test it on people. Choryuu turned out to be the first one to not collapse under the sheer power of it and his body accepted the strand, granting him the power to use the Asura Path. However this power came at a cost, due to the fact that all he had eaten for the last month was human his body adapted with the new DNA to be fueled on only human meat. After around 8 years of being tested on he was scheduled for an autopsy but killed his executioner and ran. He ran and ran until he eventually stumbled upon a compound in the Land of Wind. Appearance Choryuu is a tall, lanky man of six feet. His stature is usually a bit slouched and his hands stuffed into his pockets. Choryuu's hair is a glossy black that lets off small gleams in the dark or light and his lime green eyes illuminate the air. His mouth is rather large and his teeth are mostly sharp, this is because his body had to adapt to his purely carnivorous diet. He wears loose black pants and white undershirt. He also wears a large black trench coat and a pair of black combat boots. Personality History Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Taijutsu Asura Path Relationships Shinohai Doukeru Choryuu met Shinohai upon his arrival at his compound in the Land of Wind. Choryuu charged in screaming for food and killed two of Shanghai's soldiers before beginning to feed on their corpses. Shinohai knocked him out with a swift chop to the neck and brought him back to his office where he tied the young child up and began to question him about what he did. Upon hearing Choryuu's story Shinohai offered to let him join his group and in exchange for work he would be provided with human meat and nobody would judge him. Choryuu was esthetic and thanked Shinohai from the bottom of his heart, accepting the proposal. Trivia